Crimson
by trust kill trust
Summary: Sometimes love does not turn out right. Surprise Ending. True Pairing.
1. Prolouge

**Crimson.**

_A hundred days have made me older,_

_A thousand lies have made me colder,_

His eyes welled with tears as he felt his body grow colder by the minute, the cold crimson blood staining to cobblestone beneath him. The frozen rain pouring from the sky as the heavens wept, loosing a soul to the world that should never have taken away. In his darkest hour she was not there, she was not there to comfort him. To tell him to carry on, she left him, for the man he had foolishly called his best friend, the man who did this to him, and the reason why he was lying there _dying._

"Help," His voice croaked. "Please," his voice faded, he tried screaming but it had not worked properly. The bullet was wrenched in his abdomen, and it was killing him. He knew it he could feel he was dying; this was the way he had never wanted it to be. He felt his body grow weary, colder. He let a moan escape his lips, "Please," his mind wavered from moments of fear, to hate. His eyelids grew heavy as the cold blood continued its steady flow from his open wound. _Don't close your eyes. _

That voice, who had it belonged to? It didn't matter. He craved death, he needed it so clearly. The pain was too much.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed her voice cracking she ran to him in the rain.

"It..." His head fell to the side, "Hurts…" Blood trickled from his mouth, as a silent tear rolled down his still face.

She watched painfully from the foot of his bed, how the doctors attempts to revive him wouldn't work. His once tanned skin had become frighteningly pale, and his skin cold as ice. He died earlier that evening, she found him when he died, that very moment. She regretted being with Sparrow earlier, and when he left the tavern raging mad, yelling he was going to kill him she didn't listen. But look where it brought her now. She watched as Sparrow entered the room, she stood up and smashed her palm hard on his cheek with a deathly crack, "You killed him." She muttered angrily. "Because I said I loved him, not you."

"Aye," Jack said as regret filled his eyes. "I'd take it back if I could." She watched as a tear spilled from his eye.

"I hate you, know that." She said before walking over to Will's bedside, to hold his hand. Although she knew, he could **never** grasp her hand again. He would **never** kiss her again, he would **never** embrace her again, and he would **never** speak to her _again_.

_My Dearest William,_

_Today I buried you; you have no idea how hard that was for me. Watching you being lowered into the ground, I put a white rose on your casket, which was what you gave to me before you asked me to be your bride. I remembered that, I had you buried with your sword, and your wedding band. Because I love you, when I found you dying in the street, I wanted to die. I watched with all hope that I had, as the doctor tried to save you. And I listened as he told me, he is gone. God took him, I'm sorry. I don't see why he took you William. I miss you, I'm so sorry, I told you that Today, I did. I kissed you one last time too, but it was different you didn't kiss back. Your body was so cold William. I want to be with you, I was waiting for you to get up, and tell me you loved me too, but that isn't going to happen. That's why, tonight I am going to go to your grave, when all others are dreaming, and I will shot myself, and die just like you did William. Just because I want to see you again._

_Forever yours,_

_Mrs. Elizabeth Turner._

**A/N:  
Should I continue or not?  
If I do, I will write the events that led up to this.  
The Ending wasnt exactly what you thought it was going to be was it?  
Well, read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson**

Just listening to those words of love, those things she begged of him made my heart shatter. The moment we rescued Sparrow, I saw how her eyes grew from dim, to bright. She never did that when I was with her anymore. She sat with him that night while we ate, she laughed again. Oh how her laughter was so beautiful, so entrancing. I thought I would never grow old of it, never hate it. But it is now that I realize I was oh so wrong.

For once in my life, I thought something would go right. But Damn those feeling, Jack Sparrow, the man I had foolishly believed was my friend. Stole the only thing that was important in my life, I have nothing to live for now. Why don't I cut out my heart, why don't I beg Davy Jones for an escape? Why can't I just die, right here right now.

"Will?" Elizabeth's voice comes as she comes through the door, attempting to fix her hair, which Sparrow had woven his hands into.

"Yes?" I ask, my voice hiding the hate and anger.

"I'm going to be out making dinner for the crew, so, I'll see you around dinner time?" Her lying was a way that she could so see him. "Go." I said curtly as she walked out, only wishing I could believe what she told me.

Standing in the same room as her caused a growing the growing pain in my heart to continue. The beating to slow, the pain of it breaking, I had spoken to her, about staying in separate cabin's until we were married. But she denied in doing so. When I know, that when she sneaks out while she thinks I'm asleep she goes to him, and the when she says she wakes up before I do, I know it is because she is not there at night. The pain is more than imaginable. I wish it would go back to the way it was so long ago, when she loved me, and only me.

Yes, when I did not share my Fiancée with another.

+

Many people will call me a wench, a common Tortuga whore. But oh, I am not. Why will you say that? Because I am engaged to a man, but I sleep with another? Yes that is exactly why most people, most men would say I am a wench. But they are wrong, you see, I had fallen in love with William Turner, no it was never love it was always lust. But, I had always had feelings for a certain Jack Sparrow, which I believed to be lust, but now I realize it to be love. Yes, a strong connection, you see I will have to keep William Turner happy, I will marry him. But Sparrow agreed, when we going on trips on the Pearl with him. We could see each other, and he would visit Will and I ever so often. You see, our love is not meant to be. Though you see, I have two thoughts constantly in the back of my mind. I realize that Will must know by now, he suggested staying in separate rooms till our wedding. That is why I consider telling him and the crew so Jack and I can love each other freely. So I can kiss him whenever I desire, and we won't have to hide making love in the middle of the night just for passion, and I won't have to lie during the day for our 'meetings.' Jack told me how much he wanted to be with me, told me he would kill Will if he stood in the way. The second, what if I was pregnant, than the whole crew would know it was not Will's child, for I told Will I had wanted to stay a virgin till our wedding night.

That is my dilemma, now I must stop all my thoughts, because the more steps I take, the faster I approach the captain's cabin for Jack and my fourth 'meeting.' Our meetings our passionate, the first one started with a kiss, a peck. Then the kiss deepened as his tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues wrestled. Soon his hands wandered freely onto my breasts; opening my blouse his hands caressed my nude torso. Pleasure roamed my body; his hands would pull down my trousers until my hole body stood bare before him. It took him moments to undress before the excitement began. His feeling was so strong inside my own. But I must hush those thoughts as I enter the doors to his cabin.

"What took ye' so long?" Jack asked after I closed the doors walking up to me and pulling my robe down, "I've been so tense."

**A/N-  
This is what takes place before the prolouge, starting from the beginning this is as brief as the sexual talk will be, I believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson**

* * *

Everyday, I look at the knife, and I wish I could put it to use. Kill myself, yes something saving myself from what I have done. Letting anger get in the way, hearing her. Staying in the same room as her was unbearable. I hated it. I miss her; I miss the way she kissed me. I miss the way she would talk to me in shallow whispers in the night. I miss the way I could hold her in my arms, the way she felt. The way she pressed her lips to mine, though in the back of my mind, I know, I will never have her the way I did once. Again. 

Knowing something like this is something you cannot push away, and forget. No, the pain is too much. I know I shouldn't hold something like a grudge for so long. It has after all, been four months. She confessed to the crew, crying that she could no longer hide her true love. She and I are nothing. And in her eyes, were nothing and will never be anything. I am stuck though on the blasted ship, I hear them sometimes. There are no words to express the thoughts that race through my mind, I lie awake, in the night. Thinking, thinking of what I did wrong. Really, what did I do wrong? What had I done to make her hate me so? Memories come to my broken mind, memories, and the one of those last few precious days with her.

* * *

"_This isn't about publicity. This is about us." Will's voice came coarsley, "Just listen to me Liz."_

"_Don't call me that," Her back was to him, and her hands were balled into very tight fists. "You don't understand, Turner. We are nothing, we were never anything. It was lust; don't make this harder for yourself." _

"_What? Harder, harder for me? Don't you mean you? Hmm? Are you confusing what you're doing with me? Is that it? Have you thought for these damn previous weeks, I haven't known. Well you've got something for you, your conscience will never be clear; you will always think of what you have done. And the consequences of your actions will be far worse than the shame brought upon yourself." By this time tears threatened violently in his eyes. "I didn't know you were so similar to a prostitute, you weren't like this when I wanted you, and you wanted me."_

_Elizabeth spun sharply on her heel, briskly slapping her palm against his face turning it a deep shade of red. "You have no right Will." Her gaze burnt holes in his heart, the cold stare she had given him. "William Turner, I… feel nothing for you." With that she spat at his feet, and threw her engagement band at the floor. "This is goodbye, for good."_

* * *

"Will?" 

His heart plummeted to his stomach, he had a feeling that this would happen soon. "Aye?" He called trying to hide every bit of pain he held deep down.

"Listen, I just came here, to tell you… to tell you that I'm. Well." She simply couldn't get her thoughts out, it was obviously too hard. She sat down on the cot next to him. "Okay I'm sorry, just don't be sour… How's that sound, do we have an accord?"

The lump in his throat grew as u tried to speak, knowing he couldn't. He abruptly nodded in approval.

"thanks for minding me." She said awkwardly standing up and slightly blushing.

"Just, just don't be mad anymore. Please." She looked directly into his eyes, as if she were trying to say I love you. "My heart will always have a place that belongs with you Will."

"As my heart; and love will always be yours." He tried to force a smile, though realizing quickly he couldn't, tears threatened in his eyes whispering in the back of his mind to let them fall.

"Oh Will, don't say that. You're going to realize that you were not in love with me. You'll find someone else. Just please don't fight with Jack. It isn't his fault. Its mine, and if you want to yell at anyone for it, yell at me." Now it was her turn to feel guilt. He could see it written on her face.

_Just stop this. _He thought bitterly. That was what he wanted for it all to stop and for her to fall in love, with him again, for her to talk so excitedly about our wedding plans.

"I'm sorry, it will always be over. We can never try that again. Guess this is goodbye. _For now_."

**A/N-**

**Foreshadowing? Hmm? Think you like this Chapter sorry it took so long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson**

_Hate is a strong word.  
That's way over used.  
Burning a hole in its wake,  
the word that's so abused. _

Tearing at yourself in side and out,  
the word causing pain.  
You know that you can not mount.  
That word leaves you in strain.

* * *

In a dream, everything is just perfect. There's never a care in the world, you could be hurt, though never notice the pain. Dreaming, what you would say is the definition of happiness when one can not find it in there own life. Dreams barely carry the hatred that the reality of life carries with it. While dreaming, things could be correct, like they were once. It has been exactly one year since Elizabeth Swann announced that she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

The year was now 1786 and the first days were carrying on dreadfully slow. I watched as the two of them would hold each other, with that lovers touch. And he would whisper in her ear, and in return she would giggle as if he nipped it. Her smile hadn't been as bright as it was than for such a long time.

Though I saw, the smile and light in her eyes were fading away around him now. Was he just a passing, like I had become? No, of course not she had been promised to marry me, but left me for him. Of course, that was an unwise question upon my restless mind, she loved him, never another. Or so I thought…

* * *

"He's awful quite, don't ye think?" Joshamee Gibbs whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"What? Who?" Her questioning came too quickly for any thought.

"You know, Will. Last year around this time, he was as wild as Jack, maybe more. Now he's so quiet, you'd think he'd be better about it now. I mean, a year has passed, maybe we should bring him home."

"If we do, than Jack and I," She said pulling Jack's arm so he stood next to her. "Will be returning to Porte Royal as well."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but the look she gave him caused a simple resignation. "Fine.." he groaned angrily. "Women," He said in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

William Turner was not the usual one to fall in the pits of self loathing, but today it felt as if it were so needed. He watched as he could, while she merrily spoke with Jack. Though he wished he could chime in, he felt though he didn't belong with them any more. As though he was just some one staying, for a few days, not a part of the crew, he had given up his cabin. Protesting that he be treated as a crew member nothing more. His hammock was right below Pintel.

Oh, and did any of man kind ever snore so loud? The question was simply answered with Pintel, he was louder than a ship that caught on fire.

And for heavens sake! It was in his sleep, isn't that supposed to be so peaceful?

"uh.. Will, can I talk to you, offer you a proposition?" Jack's voice came and interrupted his rambling thoughts.

"Oh yeah, course… captain." Will said avoiding his gaze.

"Will, ye' don' have to call me t'at. I'm your friend call me Jack, savvy?"

_Friends, which can never be now. _He stood and stiffened, "Alright, Jack.." the name was too unfamiliar, nearly sounded wrong.

"So, the lady," He said, tilting his head to show a laughing Elizabeth Swann standing about 60 yards away. "Has a proposition. That maybe, you'd want to return to Porte Royal. What's ye' say to that?"

He swallowed the knot growing in his throat, afraid his voice would betray him he nodded.

"Good," Jack smiled. While walking away he could barely figure that he was muttering, "Why didn't he say no? Now I have to live on land."

What did that mean? Had he just put himself between something he didn't want to? How many mistakes was that now. _Wil__liam Turner, stop doing this to yourself._

_

* * *

_

_The Gun shut pierced a hole in his being. What? Was that blood? His shirt was stained crimson, he looked up to see his attacker. But none were there. "Help.." He cried as his heart beat profoundly in his chest. "Please some one, help..." None had come, "Help." He tried again. Than he felt it, the icy cold rain, rushing in every part of his body. "Oh god," He groaned slightly. "It," his eyes shut. "Hurts.."_

**A/N-  
Was that a dream?  
Dun-Dun-Dun yeah, sort of a cliffy. But ever thought. It could be foreshadowing. Sorry that chapters are so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson**

I told you one day,  
we'd be together,  
Like I've told you so many times,  
till death do us part.

_Forever_

* * *

Freedom, desire, hope, destiny. All four words with different meanings, but connected in one way. All conjoined to fit one another like a puzzle. Simply holding together the pieces and fragments of a broken life. The mysteries that are held with in it, some should never be answered as corruptly as they are. With hate, anger, _betrayal _the one thing one would never grow to live with. So many men have given their hearts to the countless whores and women, just for them to be handed back in broken pieces. Along with it, an indestructible pain, feelings that you could never re-kindle.

Desire, the freedom of your will and heart to reach out for your desire, the desire your heart longs for, but should never obtain once lost. Elizabeth Swann was a desire of one William Turner. The pain of his heart had not subsided, since that kiss one year and seven months ago. It was one thing his heart could never get over. Elizabeth Swann had stolen his heart, and destroyed his life along with it. William Turner climbed the later onto the second floor of the smithy he had finally returned to, it no longer felt like home. He picked up the letter she had written him while he was away for a week; he read it slowly and sorrowfully.

_My Dearest William,_

_Oh how I wish you were back with me, I wish to see you again, to kiss you. For you to hold me, oh it's been so long. I am so excited for your arrival home though. I do want to tell you that I have the most amazing beautiful spot for our ceremony. It is on a cliff over looking the sea. The view is simply breath taking. I can not await, the day approaches so soon. How long now a month? That is so exciting, though I do wish that Jack Spar—_

Was that when it began? He threw the letter to the floor. Thoughts racing a mile in his head just coming through and through. Was that the beginning of this? Had an affair begun then? What had he done wrong, nothing, no maybe something? But what? This made absolutely no sense. He stood up kicking the letter to the side, watching it slide under his bed post. Walked to the dresser where a book stood, a journal, written on the cover was 'Miss Elizabeth Swann.' He smashed the book onto the ground.

"No, no more memories god damn! No more damn memories!" He yelled furiously.

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry.." Her voice came in sobs, "I didn't know, oh Will. I'm so sorry. I've done this to you. I'm so sorry." She spoke in such a low voice. He could see the tears streaming down her face, "I came.." she opened her mouth but no words came out. "I came, to, to see if." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry.."

"I," He couldn't speak himself, he couldn't determine whether it was from humiliation, or anger, or sorrow. "I didn't mean for that." He cast his gaze down. "You should go. He's probably wondering where you are." Tears threatened violently to fall.

"I didn't mean to cause you this pain Will. Please believe me." She said slowly. "Believe what I'm telling you."

He looked up to her, "I believe what you say. My heart just refuses to listen though." Though truly, he just wanted to believe. Because he did not. He never could again. However what he thought, he didn't not falter, he believed what he could. Never trying to force what he couldn't on to him, the pain of the aftermath would be unbearable.

"I have been thinking so much lately. That, maybe, I did do something wrong Will." Elizabeth began to advance towards him. Was she just bouncing back and forth between the two men? She walked until she stood just inches from him. "If I could do anything, anything to take the pain away, would you let me Will?" She asked.

"Yes." His response was daft, and he knew it. He just wanted her again to feel the love they had shared so long ago. Even though, he knew that this wasn't right, he wanted it.

"Would you forgive me? Would you love me again? Would you have me, take me back?" He questioning grew harder as the pressed her body against his. Putting her hands to his chest, running them across the front of his body, until her mouth was nearly pressed against his.

"Yes," He said in a shallow whisper as she stepped closer, advancing with each move. She brushed he hand on his check, and pressed her lips to his. He heard a quite whisper, "I shouldn't have realized this sooner."

She ran her hands across this upper torso until she finally had removed his shirt. The moments they spent just kissing, deepening their kiss, and removing clothing were precious. Oh so precious, both had felt a sense of desire. Will had begun to move back towards the farther part of the room, where his bed lay. Elizabeth kept her kissing. She held her hands on his nude torso, just enjoying each moment. He was so different than Jack. He was gentle, yet free; he loved, when Jack did not.

She felt herself being pushed back, until both lay on the bed, on top of one another. Just loving, and being loved in return, she felt his hands on her body, pulling off her clothing. She nodded in approval; she knew what she wanted and how to get it. She used her female wits to trick all men, she wanted this, and Jack was away for the day. She needed to say she was sorry to Will. But hadn't expected this. "Oh Will, I love you." She whispered in between gasps.

"As do I," He said.

"Please, Will, Please don't stop." She moaned, pleasure rushing through out her. Things happened so fast at the moment, "Will, oh god, Will I love you." She murmured between gasps. "Please say it again."

"I love you," He replied. She noticed the light returned to his eyes. Her hips rocked with his in a swift motion. "Will, Will, oh please. Don't stop." She was moaning his name over and over. Both of them desperately calling each others names. Her breath was coming in gasps, "I love you Will, only you. I haven't felt this way in so long." She was whispering in his ear by this time. "I love you. I love you," Both were moaning pleasurably by this time. "Will you take me back, forgive all that I've done?"

"Yes," She could no longer feel the tension that had built up in the both of them for nearly two years. She just felt love.

"I really should go," Elizabeth blurted out. It had to have been hours by now. "I guess I'll see you soon." She smiled as he nodded. "Bye Will, I love you."

_The greatest thing you will ever learn, is to love and be loved in return._

* * *

**A/N-  
****So is she a whore?  
****Does she love him?  
****You never know until the last chapter.  
****Yeah I stole a quote from Moulin Rouge. Don't yell I'm crediting them.  
****Also, the poems I post at the beginning are mine.  
****If I see them stolen, I will find out.  
****And Get on your case.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson**

Till Death.

What you do to me  
makes me cry out for more,  
I know I'll never see you again,  
because you call me a dirty whore.

Leaving me alone,  
destined for a lonely love,  
I feel you there,  
you fit with me like a glove.

I told you one day,  
we'd be together,  
Like I've told you so many times,  
till death do us part.  
_Forever_

* * *

A part of every soul is the love and hate shared between each moment that is Un-willing to break. Some just think of hatred as the pure anguish ones heart should emit when in bleak pain. Though hate is really just the inside to love, love is a many wonderful thing, neither man nor does woman alike know to the full extent what love can cause. Hate is just the expression when ones heart is broken. Hate is simply what should be called the mistake one should make. Once the anger in true love is tormented should hate arise, one other day it should one so lonely and left behind.

The love between two men and a woman should be forbidden, but sometimes a situation such as that, should arise. The anger they shut keeping their lives in a strange disguise. The triangle a secret that only two should know.

* * *

Jack Sparrow waltz into the newly opened _Faithful Bride _in Porte Royal, Jamaica. On this day he was to meet Miss Elizabeth Swann, whom he soon hoped would be Mrs. Elizabeth Sparrow. He was humming 'A Pirates Life for Me.' He was in quite a good mood. He walked to the bar tender, "I'd like some rum." Jack mused happily. "Make t'at two Bottles o' rum, not a pint, _Bottles_." His voice sounded greedy when he repeated 'Bottles.'

The bartender shot him a strange look, "Whatever you want ye' drunk."

Jack laughed walking out of the door, he saw Will Turner walking around the market area with a smile on his face. "Found yer'self a girl mate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, a girl." Will said smiling looking at Jack, "She's a great one too."

Jack smiled, "Glad yer getting over all t'at jazz t'at happened back there." He tilted his head toward the ocean. "Ye know me and Lizzie will go back one day."

_Not if I can help it. _Will thought, "I guess so."

"Ye' have fun with that girl Turner. And I'll do the same with mine, savvy?" Jack said walking away.

"Right." Will whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Lizzie!" Jack called waltzing into the shack of a home he bought for Elizabeth and himself, Elizabeth had insisted that he lived somewhere other than the mansion, just from the tension between Governor Swann and himself.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked walking out of the postage stamp sized kitchen.

"Tonight, I am going to cook ye dinn'r by the ocean and it will be a can'le lit very very' roman'ic dinn'r. so I insist ye were very exquisite' clothin' for the momen'," Jack said smiling, he held up the two bottles of rum. "These two little buggers will be ther' too."

Elizabeth smiled vaguely, "Really? Candle lit? I dare say, Captain Jack Sparrow has grown soft." She kissed his cheek. "I'll go home and get ready; as a woman, I'll need Estrella's help."

Jack smiled very seductively. "Than I will go prepare."

* * *

"Miss he's going to propose!" Estrella squealed.

"No, Stella, all he honestly would do is asking for more sex." Elizabeth laughed. "Captain Jack Sparrow is not one to do the whole marriage thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure miss." Estrella said mater-of-factly.

"I would!" Elizabeth barked gently.

"Your right Miss Swann, I have no business in saying that." Estrella apologized with shame.

"Yes." Elizabeth said her head high, "Even if he did propose. I don't know what I would say."

Estrella nodded, "Hold your breath." She pulled strongly on the strings to Elizabeth's corset. She helped Elizabeth put up her hair, and chose a simple but elegant and beautiful dress.

* * *

Elizabeth kissed her father good-bye and a carriage waited out the front door of the Swann Manor and she stepped into it and the driver took her to the spot Jack Sparrow had set up for their candle lit dinner. She thanked the driver and walked over to a nervous Jack Sparrow.

"Hello." Elizabeth said as if she had met a stranger. Jack Sparrow was not in his usual dirty pirate attire, but he was in nice clothing. "Wow…"

"Wow yourself Miss Swann." Jack said kissing her hand. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on, "Here luv'" he said smiling ear-to-ear.

"Jack this is absolutely amazing, I didn't know you could cook."

"There are lots of thin's ye don't know 'bout me, Lizzie." Jack replied.

"As goes the same for me." Elizabeth smiled in return, her eyes crossed over and examined the food. On the farther most left side of the table there was a little pot of Ham, and closer to it on each side stood plates of Shrimp and Crab. In the middle of the table there were 3 candles lit in precise flames, and towards the candles there were croissants and dinner rolls. Than plates, knifes, forks, spoons, and napkins stood in front of each seat.

"Jack this is amazing." She said breathlessly.

**

* * *

**

"Elizabeth," Jack said towards the end of their dinner.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked looking up from her food.

"I'd like to ask you something." Jack said slyly.

"And that would be?" _Oh god, Estrella was right. He's proposing. _Elizabeth swallowed.

"Don't you think that the pearl needs new paint?" Jack asked.

"Why? Oh, I guess it could. It's your choice." She laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Elizabeth Swann." Jack said getting down onto his knees. "I am a pirate, I am a citizen, I am your lover, and I am a man. I have asked you here on this dinner tonight to ask you a question. This is something that I have spent hours over just thinking about it. Elizabeth Swann if you will take me, would you marry me?" He pulled out a small box that contained a ring with a small little stone on it.

Elizabeth Swann had been taken by surprise. "Excuse me?" she said gasping. "What did you just ask?"

"Will you marry me?" Jack repeated.

She stared into his eyes petrified, she opened her mouth to say something but suddenly she couldn't speak. She felt tears rushing into her eyes, and she grasped her other hand protectively. She sat petrified, as she remember how William Turner had proposed, how much more romantic it had been. She sat with her mind spinning and mortifying thoughts crashing through her brain.

"No." She choked on the words. "No."

Jack's brow furrowed as his cheeks grew red, "What? I don't understand. I thought it was time, I was sure we were ready. Why not?"

"Because, because. I—" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"You…?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"I—I— I love, I love…" She swallowed, "I love Will." She covered her mouth with both hands as if she was ashamed of herself.

"WHAT?!?" Jack screamed furiously, "YOU WHAT WITH WHO?!?"

"I love Will, Jack. I love William Turner! I never loved you, I've always loved Will, and I should have never left him for you Jack! I made a mistake, I'm so sorry, but I love Will. I love him. I can't change what I feel, or who I fell for!" Elizabeth was now in tears.

"I'm gunna kill 'im!" Jack swore under his breath, he stood, threw the ring on the ground, and walked toward the shack-like-home and then Elizabeth heard the clatter of swords and she knew Jack was looking for the right one. She ran to the house, but found Jack had also equipped himself with a gun.

"Jack stop it!" She growled grabbing his arm as he tried to walk past her, "Jack what your doing is wrong stop it!"

Jack ignored her completely. His walk became much faster and angrier than to begin with, he suddenly started to run to the Smithy, Elizabeth knew that much. Than the rain came, and she knew, the gods and angel were mourning.

* * *

"WILL!" Jack screamed when he got close enough to the Smithy that he knew Turner would hear. Sure enough he came out of the Smithy and onto the street.

"Jack what are you doing, for heaven's sake Jack, it's raining!" Will stammered walking out of the Smithy.

"Do you know what happened today?" Jack growled, "I proposed to Elizabeth, do you know what she said."

"I don't…" Will replied cautiously.

"No. She said no, that she couldn't because she loved you!" Jack roared.

"Jack, I don't know where that came from, I swear, ever since she left me, I would have never dreamt of touching her!" Will said backing away a little.

"Well it's really too late for apologies Turner, you ruined the one thing I had ever loved!" Jack screamed tears streaming down his cheek.

"Like you hadn't destroyed what I had loved as well!" Will snarled in return, suddenly he realized he had no weapon. His dark eyes pleaded with Jack to leave, but the other man was too overly consumed in fury to notice.

"I loved her!" Jack screamed. "And you took that boy! You took the one thing I loved away. I hate you!" Jack screamed raising the gun with a shaking hand. "That's why I'll do Satan a favor, and kill you now!"

The cold air was pierced with a gun shot that could've been heard all over the port had it not been for the freezing rain pouring from the sky.

William Turner felt his hands go instinctively to his stomach where the bleeding was, and his legs grew weary, he fell to the ground. Once his back crashed on the cold, hard cobblestone he gasped for air. His eyes had burnt as he felt the blood rush to his head.

"See you in hell, Turner." Jack spat walking away from a dying William Turner.

His eyes welled with tears as he felt his body grow colder by the minute, the cold crimson blood staining to cobblestone beneath him. To his dismay the world above him felt frozen. The rain pouring from the sky as the heavens wept, loosing a soul to the world that should never have taken away. In his darkest hour she was not there, she was not there to comfort him. To tell him to carry on, she left him, for the man he had foolishly called his best friend, the man who did this to him, and the reason why he was lying there _dying._

"Help," His voice croaked. "Please," his voice faded, he tried screaming but it hadn't attracted any attention.

The bullet that was wrenched in his abdomen was killing him. He knew it, he could feel he was dying; this was the way he had never wanted it to be. He felt his body grow weary, colder. He let a moan escape his lips, "Please," his mind wavered from moments of fear, to hate. His eyelids grew heavy as the cold blood continued its steady flow from his open wound. _Don't close your eyes._

_Why not? _He thought as his mind was bewildered. Why not, why couldn't he close his eyes and just die. What was there left for him in this life, nothing. He was nothing, he was dying nothing could save him now.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed her voice cracking she ran to him in the rain. "Will, please pelase don't die. Please Will, I need you!"

"It..." His head fell to the side, "Hurts…" Blood trickled from his mouth, as a silent tear rolled down his still face.

"Will no! Will please don't die! Will I need you, please Will just don't give up, Will please." Elizabeth let her tears run free down he face and neck, "just a little longer Will."

"HELP!" Elizabeth screamed, "Please help, he's dying, I need help!" She choked on her sobs, "Please, please help." Finally two men came outside. "Please get him to the hospital. He needs help he was shot, please!"

The men's eyes grew wide and both nodded, they helped pick up Will's body and frantically got him to the nearest hospital. The men though had very little hope for William Turner's survival.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Miss." Dr. Jonathon Riddle said with his head down, "There was nothing we could do to save him. It was simply his time, the lord took him."

Elizabeth broke down, "It wasn't him time. What did you do wrong?" She said furious with the man before her "Leave me alone with him." The doctor obeyed her wishes and left, she in turn walked to Will's bedside and lay in the bed next to him. She cried onto his sleeve, "They tried Will…" She moaned, "But it wasn't enough." Sobs racked her body violently. "I loved you always."

Jack Sparrow walked into the room, Elizabeth stood up and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Bastard." She spat in his face. "You bastard, you killed him."

"Aye," Jack said as regret filled his eyes. "I'd take it back if I could." She watched as a tear spilled from his eye.

"Save it," Elizabeth snapped. "Some other woman will believe you but I know not to, you are a foul dirt pirate. And I hate you for everything you have done, and most of all I hate you for this." Elizabeth snarled and again slapped him. She looked up at him, "Why'd you do it?" She asked angrily pounding her fists into his chest.

"Because I was mad, that he stole you from me." Jack said with tears glittering in his eyes.

"So you understood what Will felt," Elizabeth snapped. "Right?"

"Yes." Jack said shamefully.

"Guards!" She screamed. Two men came in, "arrest this man, he is a murderer who should hang."

"Will do Miss Swann." One of the men bowed while the other cuffed Jack.

"Elizabeth you can't do this," Jack begged.

"I think you'll find I can." She watched as the men dragged Jack Sparrow away and to the cell, where he would await his death. That was the last time Elizabeth Swann would ever see Captain Jack Sparrow alive, that was the last day that the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow was ever spoken around her again.

* * *

Elizabeth walked in a black gown, holding a white rose to her chest into a graveyard with low lying mist. She followed the brick path to the tombstone marked with the name of William Turner. She read it quickly.

_William Turner II  
Beloved Friend, Fiancé and lover. _

She felt a tear prick at her eye; on her desk in the mansion she had written a final note of goodbye to her father. She carried a pistol with her; she sat down in front of the grave of her lover. Exactly where his body was placed, and lay down just like one of the dead, she put the rose on her stomach rose the gun to her head and whispered. "I should be put to rest with the one I love." A shot pierced the night, and Elizabeth Swann was dead.

* * *

_The note found at her side had written on it:_

"_Mr. William Turner & Ms. Elizabeth Swann cordially invite you to there wedding which is to take place on the 13th of August in the year of 1764."_

* * *

**A/N**

**That was the End of Crimson.  
I really hope you liked it.  
It's rather long.  
But I feel accomplished by it.  
Thank you all!  
Please read my other stories as well!**


End file.
